Vertherian L. Ullyanov
Currently the Lady of Vulpinsula, Vertherian- a.k.a. Therin- is the wife of the Emperor. Her fingers are still draped in the work of M.A.U.L. 'From the Bunk' Species '''Wildcat '''Gender '''Female '''Weapon Bow Full Name Vertherian “Therin” Livayela Nightarrow-Ullyanov Significant Other '''Vladimir Ullyanov ' '''Nameday' Frimary 15, 1704 Height 4'11 Build Fit, though not muscular Eye Color Dark blue Therin is a short wildcat with dark blue eyes and black fur covering most of her body. However, her throat/chest is white, and there are silver streaks on her ears, down to the top of her tail. She tends to wear simple, practical clothes, but also has a penchant for sashes, usually of simple, but often bright colors. Though not one for great amounts of jewelry, Therian does wear three gold studs in her left ear. Since she has spent her adult life as a pirate and/or navybeast, she also has a plethora of scars. Fur Color Black, throat and chest white, silver streaks from her ears to the beginning of her tail. Headfur is long and black, and is normally tied into a thick braid that hangs down her back. She gave up on the two small braids she used to wear as soon as Evvie made a habit of yanking on them as hard as she could. Markings/Scars *A small patch of fur to the left of her nose, shaped like a four pronged star *Two nicks in her right ear *Her left ear has been chopped down the middle, and there's a scar reaching down to her eyebrow * 'Attire' As stated before, Therin is a rather sensible beast when it comes to how she clothes her body. However, she is female. Below is a slightly extensive list of what she wears when and why. Be ye warned. ^^ 'Casual' *A pair of either black or white pants *A white shirt – linen in summer, thick cotton in winter *A black tunic *A red sash as a belt *A red sash tied around her head: you know... typical pirate attire *Barepawed in summer (usually), knee-high black boots in winter 'Not-so-Formal/Semi-Formal' *Long, full, dark red skirt *Simple white shirt *Black sash around her waist *Barepawed or booted 'Formal Occasions' Therin's ball gown has a long, flowing white skirt of a silky fabric attached to a sleeveless, scarlet, corset type bodice with lines of gold lace that reach down the front. A sash of a slightly darker red with gold embroidery on it is tied around her waist and reaches some little way down the skirt. The gown's neckline and hem are both trimmed in golden lacework with tiny semiprecious stones mixed in. Therin wears white gloves with this that reach past her elbows. Therin will usually be wearing her boots, though may perhaps be barepawed. *Leather armguards that encircle her thumb and are laced up to her elbow. *Various sashes, one of which holds her quiver. *Either and old, worn green cloak or a thick, hooded, black cloak. Both are fastened with a small silver moon. 'Jewelry/Special Items ' *Silver locket shaped like a scallop shell with a cross engraved on it. Inside is a picture of her late, former fiancée Vero, Leah Arcivix's brother. This was once always worn, now it is often kept carefully on a desk in he bunk. *Three gold studs in her left ear – always worn. *Her engagement ring (a strand of gold twisted about a strand of white gold) is kept on a silver chain and is hung about her neck – always worn. *Another necklace – a small seashell with a picture by Kalin of Therin and Vlad together hung on a pretty blue ribbon – nearly always worn. *Silver bracelets – very occasionally 'Weapons' *Either longbow or crossbow and their respective quiver. Which one she takes depends on her mood / her current job. Her arrows are fletched with golden eagle feathers a la Aessifrag. We're not sure how she got them. *Vlad has taught her a bit about how to wield a cutlass, and so she's begun to carry one of these around when she feels the need. *Her dagger is -always- carried with her, usually hanging from a loop of leather tied around her belt. Vlad gave it to her for Giftsgiving when it replaced her old one. This one is, while still simple like the old one, adorned beautifully on both the hilt and the blade while still remaining perfectly useful. *And last but not least, you must remember that she is a wildcat. Ergo, she has claws and teeth. Beware. 'Biography' Born on the small island of Lazilap to the west of the Imperium, Vertherian grew up peacefully enough for a good many seasons, at which point the desire to travel was instilled in her. From then on, she was looking for a way off, though since her people did not have any boats capable of long travel, this was a little hard. But the next year when she was a good seventeen seasons old, a pirate ship, the Black Barnacle stopped at the island on friendly terms, and the young feline left with them as a crewmember. It was aboard this ship that she gained her first experience with sailing. A little more than a season later, when she had just begun her nineteenth season, she saw the Vulpine Imperium for the very first time, and, enamored with the harbor, she left the Barnacle amidst many warm farewells, and made her way into the Imperium. For the grand total of half a season. After remaining very inconspicuously in that famous harbor, she went on foot to the other side of Vulpinsula where she caught a ride on a merchant ship that gave her passage to the Mahsterious Sahthern Cahntinent, where she got off once more to travel on foot. Here there is a bit of a gap in her known and readily told story. The little that she has told about is that it is here that she met a good friend, a male wildcat named Vero, and then she says nothing else, but merely skips over this part with a vacant look and her paw on her locket. A season and a half later, in early Bugs of 1725, she entered the Imperium again, at the (what she thinks) good age of twenty one seasons. She joined the crew of the Skeered of Nothing, and is quite happy there, though she has had more than enough run-ins with the Kreehold to make her perfectly happy. (First DeadEye, and then after he left, his brother Itha. She is on very good terms with DE now, partially because she met with him again later, and there was not trouble, and partially (mostly?) because he is, er... dead.... right? Therin has just found out news otherwise, and is therefore twitching. ) After about three months as a crewbeast, Therian was surprised on the morning of Milarkus 24 to find that she was the cook of the ship. She could not be happier with this arrangement, and is striving to be worthy of the position. You should watch out if she's cooking something special. She gets possessive. A little later, the sable feline was allowed to enter into the ranks of the Director's Men, the elite of Misanthropy directly under Minister IronPaw himself. Then, in Dismembre 1725, Therin realized that she has deep feelings for a certain beast, and that the feeling is mutual. While on a short vacation aboard the Mar'kan's Glory, Vladimir Ullyanov asked her to accompany him to the Giftsgiving Ball on the Skeered later that month. At this same ball, their feelings are made much more clear. And now, just as life seems to have calmed again, an old acquaintance shows up in her life again as a fellow crewbeast aboard the Skeered. Life just keeps on at a wild pace, doesn't it? In Primary, 1726, the navy ships were called out to fight pirates attacking their allies. During an ensuing battle on the 20th of that month, Therin was hit by a rock that was flung from an onager on one of the pirate ships, and was nearly killed, not to mention breaking her collarbone. Later that day Vlad came down to her bunk where she had been laid, and at first the two kitties just talked, but then Vlad ended up *cough* popping the question. Therin, of course, said yes. On the morning of Frimary 24, Therin was informed that she was no longer the cook, but actually the aide, if only for a short time. The shecat is exstatic, even if a little wary of the dreaded paperwork! But time passed, and it turned out that the position wasn't temporary. Therin is the official aide of the Skeered. On Smarch 21, Vlad proposed again, or perhaps it would be better to say the he presented their engagement ring, with all of the other officers of the Skeered looking on. It is simple but elegent, with a strand of gold wrapped around a strand of white gold. On Merry 1 her fiancee became Captain of the Skeered, and she became Bosun. In other words, she had less paperwork and instead had to make sure the crew worked. Therian is a happy li'l kitty. On Bugs 1, nearly a year after she first came to Bully Harbor, Therin and Vlad were wed. Therin is extremely happy. But only a few months later on Milarkus 15, Therin's entire world came crashing down on her head again when a messenger brought Vlad's mask and saber home without their beloved owner, and for the second time in her life, Therin found herself feeling utterly lost and alone, and perhaps even bordering on a form of insanity. But then, on Macabre 29, a month and a half after the terrible new that had sent Therin spiralling quickly towards despair, something happened that no one had expected but all had hoped: Vlad, though he was broken and sick, made his way back to the Skeered. Therin's twice broken heart is slowly mending again, this time with less pain. Shortly afterwards, Notempre 1 to be exact, she was promoted to the position of Second Mate... by the new Captain, Mack Rokford . She is, of course, happy at her new position, but then again, she'd be at least a little happier if her husband was still captain. Not that she doesn't like Mack, of course... Quite the contrary. A little less than two months later, just a few days before Giftsgiving, on Dismembre 22, things in the Imperium changed again. Vlad staged a mostly bloodless coup and became MinoMis. More changes became apparent about a month later. On Primary 24th, Therin found herself feeling extremely odd, and it was only a matter of time before it became obvious to everyone that the Skeered was going to have a new, young crewcat. And, to top it all off, about a week later on Frimary 1, Therin was named First Mate of the Skeered. Two months later, she was no longer even aboard the Skeered, but aboard the Hide. And she was not a First Mate anymore... instead, she was serving as captain of the Golden Hide, as of Smarch 1, 1727. And what's more, the Hide was also getting a very new, and very small crewbeast. On that day, Evpraksivya "Evvie" Ullyanov was born. Basic Timeline 17 ½ – leaves home 19 – reaches Imperium for the 1st time 19 ½ – leaves Imperium 19 ¾ – meets Vero 20 ½ – Vero dies, she leaves the South 21 – returns to the Imperium and joins the Skeered 'Alternates' Evpraksivya Ullyanov, Taedyn Calig, Thalas Skimya, Feonix Ethiar, Errayn Albamor, Shanfur Molky, Via Dolorosa Category:Beasts Category:Captains of the Golden Hide Category:Wildcats